Bulging Door Ghosts
Bulging door ghosts (or bulgers) are very plump ghosts who bulge through solids instead of phasing or passing through them. Biography Bulging spirits are somehow invisible friendly poltergeists who can bulge through walls, portraits, stomachs, floors and even doors. They can be shown as spirits of humans that use their ghostly bellies to bulge through things such as using their stomachs and hefty build to make walls and doors bulge and stretch, scaring people. Character Personality Ghosts are shown to have different personalities. Appearance Bulging spirits are invisible to the naked eye, but somehow manifest as a ghostly fat person. Powers & Abilities * = notable *Invisibility* - It can be unseen and always invisible. They can also turn invisible in a poltergeist-like manner. *Teleportation - It can teleport from place to place. *Intangibility* - It can phase through solid matter. For example, bulging spirits phase inside walls to bulge through them, spooking their victims by using their fat to make walls and doors bulge and stretch. *Bulging* - It can bulge through solid matter instead of passing or phasing through. For example, they scare people by using their hefty build to make the walls and doors bulge and stretch. *Possession - It can possess people, allowing the bulging spirits to push against their stomachs by bulging through them. This turns their victims into the living versions of bulging ghosts. *Flight* - It could hover in thin air. *Poltergeization - Ghosts are allow to turn other people and animals into bulging spirits, by possessing people's bodies. *Shapeshifting - Ghosts can shapeshift into a form of a wispy ball of light. *Puffing Up/Body Fattening - They can puff up their bodies to make them look fatter enough to bulge through solids. Known Bulging Spirits *Barry the Bulging Ghost Tropes *Balloon Belly: They somehow ended up with a ghostly belly to bulge through physical matter like walls, doors, stomachs, and portraits. *Barred from the Afterlife: Bulging spirits can't enter Heaven or the Underground of Darkness because they have a problem crossing over. *Berserk Button: Friendly bulging spirits turn vengeful when you are mean to them, such as doing chores for a long time. *Beware The Nice Ones: See Berserk Button. *Cute Ghost Girl: Mostly female ones. *Demonic Possession: Not actually demonic, but instead it was known as ghostly possession. *Friendly Ghost *Ghostly Goals: Mostly a Type A. *Invisible to Normals *Orifice Invasion: Possessing people by shoving down their throats. *Our Ghosts Are Different: They can't pass through solids since they are bulging solid spirits, instead of that, they like bulging through objects. *Poltergeist: They are poltergeist-like spirits who loved bulging through objects, even if they are trapped through walls. *Silly Spook *Transformation of the Possessed: When they possess people, they turn into either the ghost's Alive form or a ghost. *Unfinished Business *Vengeful Ghost: See Beware The Nice Ones and Berserk Button. Gallery Bulging door in the The Haunting (1963) (1).gif|A bulging spirit bulging through a door in The Haunting (1963). Bulging door in The Haunted Mansion.gif|A bulging spirit bulging through a door in The Haunted Mansion ride. Breathing door.gif|A breathing door in The Haunting (1963). See also *Ghost *Poltergeist Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural beings